columbousfandomcom-20200213-history
Columbous Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 March 2013
Welcome to the Columbous Wiki chat Desboy96 has joined the chat. 9:23 LuxInteritum [ Rp On? ] [ HELLO TESTING 123 IS THIS THING ON ] 9:25 Desboy96 ~RP On~ *wakes up~ 9:26 LuxInteritum *standing guard 9:26 Desboy96 *takes out watch from pocket 9:26 LuxInteritum *deas bodies of people who tried to come near the tree on the ground 9:26 Desboy96 October 2nd.... 9:26 LuxInteritum dead* 9:26 Desboy96 Only 12 days left *puts locket back in pocket *see's you O.o 9:26 LuxInteritum *looks up Oh, you woke up.. 9:26 Desboy96 *gets up and takes hood off 9:26 LuxInteritum *tries to act casual *DEFINITELY NOT PANICKING OR ANYTHING 9:27 Desboy96 *walks away 9:27 LuxInteritum [ but you're on a tree ] [ You'd just fall xD ] 9:27 Desboy96 *I was laying on the tree* *I wasn't in it* 9:27 LuxInteritum [ oh xD ] ~reloads; walks after 9:28 Desboy96 God I'm hungry Maybe I should head to Boston... Maybe Manhatten *see's church I'm gonna wash up first *goes inside 9:29 LuxInteritum o-o *stops chasing; waits outside in the shadows [ wasn't the church we were near blown up ] [ or is this a new one ] 9:30 Desboy96 YEAH *rewind* 9:30 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] 9:30 Desboy96 I gotta find somewhere to Wash shup... 9:30 LuxInteritum ... 9:30 Desboy96 Maybe there's a bath house or something here *walks around 9:30 LuxInteritum >.> *taps him on the shoulder 9:31 Desboy96 Hmm? Yes mam? you don't know who I am, my appearance changed to the military 9:31 LuxInteritum With all due respect, sir, thanks to you I have no place to f*cking stay any more. ._. 9:31 Desboy96 O.o 9:31 LuxInteritum [ I'm not in the militay ] [ miliraty* ] 9:32 Desboy96 Wait you know who I am!? 9:32 LuxInteritum -.- 9:32 Desboy96 thinks that everyone can't see him 9:32 LuxInteritum Don't get smart with me, bitch....... 9:32 Desboy96 Stupid charm... 9:32 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] 9:32 Desboy96 must only work with the enemy Yeah sorry about that... I'm heading to Boston 9:32 LuxInteritum Kay. 9:32 Desboy96 I'm sure you'll find some place to stay 9:33 LuxInteritum ..Th-thanks for the offer. :l [ She's decided to follow him but doesn't know how to say it ] [ So she's just gonna act like they're traveling together whether he agrees to it or not ] 9:35 Desboy96 *gets to end of island *waits for bridges to line up 9:35 LuxInteritum *still following :l 9:35 Desboy96 *island lowers, other island rises *bridges connect, I walk across* 9:36 LuxInteritum *jumps across, after him 9:36 Desboy96 Hey I have a question 9:36 LuxInteritum Hmm? -.- 9:36 Desboy96 Did you take my advice about the water it looked like you did last night 9:36 LuxInteritum Of course.. Do you think I'm some sort of dumbfuck.....? 9:36 Desboy96 *feels scar above eye* 9:37 LuxInteritum They only used that shit to calm me the fuck down.... e.e 9:37 Desboy96 Damn assassin... Well you need to find something new to calm your nerves I suggest a smoke 9:37 LuxInteritum No thanks 9:37 Desboy96 *shrugs* 9:37 LuxInteritum I hate the smell of that shit..... It's got to be bad for something maybe your lungs? 9:37 Desboy96 Maybe down on the ground but not up hear here* 9:38 LuxInteritum .....Whatever, weird arm dude.... *suddenly puts hand to his scar *heals it 9:38 Desboy96 O.o 9:38 LuxInteritum *puts arm down 9:38 Desboy96 *feels it How did you do that!? 9:38 LuxInteritum ..... I told you I could heal..... did I not.... >.> Dumbass... 9:39 Desboy96 You need to watch your mouth But thanks 9:39 LuxInteritum You're welcome. 9:39 Desboy96 *Looks around* Well there's a bathing hall *walks into it 9:40 LuxInteritum .. *stops following *waits in shadows for him to be done >.> 9:40 Desboy96 *Another man walks around with hair very similar to mine* *But spiked up* 9:40 LuxInteritum O.o ?? *watches.. 9:41 Desboy96 *not spiked up but shorter and more tamed* 9:41 LuxInteritum Hmm.... *looks at the guy's arms *trying to find the weird arm that Des had o-o 9:42 Desboy96 *two normal arms, one not in a sling* 9:42 LuxInteritum [ it could be someone similar but it could be him... ] 9:42 Desboy96 *eats hotdog* 9:42 LuxInteritum O.o Hmmmmmmmmm....... *keeps an eye out for him but is still watching the entrance *mumbles:The only test would be to shoot, but that's attract attention.. that'd * 9:44 Desboy96 *stands next to shadow where you are* 9:45 LuxInteritum o-o *blinks;taken aback *cautious/quiet voice: May I.. help you..? O.o 9:46 Desboy96 Hmm? Oh my I'm sorry miss I didn't see you there *finishes hotdog* 9:47 LuxInteritum O.o Eh, it's okay... You look like someone I know. 9:47 Desboy96 I rarely get that *laughs* Oh dear miss *see's gun* You don't want to get caught with that you know weapons are highly illegal in Columbous 9:48 LuxInteritum *glares ...I think I'll manage.. 9:49 Desboy96 A young woman like yourself shouldn't have to carry that anyway Columbous is a place of peace please let me.. *reaches for gun* 9:49 LuxInteritum *smacks his hand away I've had quite a lot of trouble recently. I think I know how to use this responsibly. ¬.¬ 9:50 Desboy96 I can help you then miss Its my dudity as a man of Columbous to help a woman like you do you have somewhere to stay? 9:50 LuxInteritum No.... 9:51 Desboy96 Well you can come stay with me until you find a home You look like you haven't had a decent meal either Everything in Columbous is without currency so finding somewhere to stay won't take lon *reaches hand out I insist 9:52 LuxInteritum ..B-but I'm...waiting for someone.. T.T *sigh Okay...fine... 9:53 Desboy96 *takes hand *walks you away *arrives at his home *opens door and walks up the stairs 9:53 LuxInteritum o-o *at the doorway uuhm... 9:54 Desboy96 You can come in 9:54 LuxInteritum *looks around to see if it's an ambush *sees no one o.o O-okay... 9:54 Desboy96 *Very luxurious house* 9:55 LuxInteritum O.o what the heck... this place is so fancy.. who the hell are you.. *walks in *closes door O.o *has a very bad feeling about this.. 9:56 Desboy96 you can wait in the dinning room very trustworthy lmao dont worry 9:56 LuxInteritum which is where o-o [ okay xD ] 9:56 Desboy96 *points* 9:56 LuxInteritum [ she's just really wary of people xD ] Oh, okay... *hesitantly walks in O.o *sits down at table *fidgets; looks around; awaiting to be attacked at any moment now >.< 9:57 Desboy96 *see's very Beautiful Katana hanging up" *walks back in with jacket off *on his phone* *sits down 9:58 LuxInteritum O.o 9:58 Desboy96 I never properly introduced myself My name is Auron and I'm a disciple I hope one day to be a prophet of this great nation 9:58 LuxInteritum o.o 9:59 Desboy96 whats your name? 9:59 LuxInteritum *in mind: "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT HE'S GONNA TRY AND KILL ME I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" A-Anami..... 9:59 Desboy96 Well hello Anami I don't mean to be rude but what happened to you? ~Rp Pause~ Welcome to the Columbous Wiki chat 10:08 LuxInteritum [ sorry ] [ internet was acting up ] [ Des, you there? ] 10:09 Desboy96 Oh Ok 10:09 LuxInteritum [ xD ] 10:09 Desboy96 ~RP On~ 10:09 LuxInteritum [ sorry ] ... 10:09 Desboy96 I don't mean to impose but your homeless and with a weapon I don't understand 10:10 LuxInteritum ...Would you believe it...if I said... 10:10 Desboy96 Of course 10:10 LuxInteritum I'm an ex-nun in training and an ex-gangster... o.o 10:10 Desboy96 Gangster...? 10:11 LuxInteritum uugh, never mind..You wouldn't get it... >.> *gets up *pushes chair back in 10:11 Desboy96 No lease please* *takes hand 10:11 LuxInteritum ? 10:12 Desboy96 I didn't mean it like that please, I want to know I'm just confused on why you would need to commit to crime I see you were once a nun but now your back I can help you *stands up* 10:13 LuxInteritum Uugh... You wouldn't GET it! *annoyed 10:13 Desboy96 Alright I'm sorry please just relax 10:13 LuxInteritum People like you.....are the reason I got addicted to the drugs in the holy water.... 10:13 Desboy96 Would you like something to eat 10:14 LuxInteritum >.> You know what? No. I'm leaving... 10:14 Desboy96 Drugs in holy water What are you talking about the Water purifys us of our wrongs 10:14 LuxInteritum O.o 10:14 Desboy96 There's nothing at all wrong with the water I have a glass every morning 10:15 LuxInteritum .... 10:15 Desboy96 I don't mean to agitate you there's food in the cubbord and your room is around the corner I'll leave alone now 10:15 LuxInteritum N-no... 10:15 Desboy96 Hm? 10:16 LuxInteritum I can't just sit here, while he walks right into danger... I have a friend out there who saved me from being a raving lunatic... I don't care..if I'm just some crazy criminal to you! I'm not going to sit around here like some idiot >.> 10:17 Desboy96 Danger? Your not a criminal to me Your just someone who's lost there way I'm simply trying to help you Everyday I walk outside and look around to see that everyone is cheerful but you You haven't smiled once today 10:18 LuxInteritum ....It's because....Well... I'm worried okay!? They blew up my church MY FRIGGEN CHURCH, MAN. 10:19 Desboy96 Who would do such a thing!? 10:19 LuxInteritum *shrug Some dude in a mask 10:19 Desboy96 There's a church I go too nearby 10:19 LuxInteritum he was after...my friend..... And... uugh >.> I friggen hate people T^T 10:21 Desboy96 Well this man won't bother you anymore and if your friends ok I'm sure they can handle themselves 10:21 LuxInteritum I DON'T FRIGGEN KNOW IF HE'S OKAY OR NOT he could be dying as we speak.... hell if I know! 10:21 Desboy96 I promise you he isn't everything is great in columbous 10:22 LuxInteritum No...it's not... T^T *sits back down; starts crying 10:23 Desboy96 *sits down next to you and puts arm around I promise it is You'll be safe with me away from all this *takes out phone, I'll have a group of responcible young man keep watch for this masked assailant* *takes out cantine please have some water 10:24 LuxInteritum Noo....that shit makes me go crazy and act weird.....It's not good for you...my friend said it's not good....so I won't drink it.. 10:25 Desboy96 well your friend hasn't had some obviously its nothing but good for you it'll make you forget all your troubles 10:26 LuxInteritum Would you...mind...if I told you about how I met my friend yesterday? He's..the one that looks like you..... 10:26 Desboy96 it'll cleanse you of your worri- He looks like me? and sure go ahead 10:26 LuxInteritum Yes..... I was waiting for him, remember? Well it all started yesterday he was sitting in the church smoking.. So I asked him to please stop and then I took some swigs of the 'Water... and then later he walked out and two strange men came in asking for him I told them where he was so they walked out but then I heard some..really familiar noises...and I walked out to see what it was all about, thinking there was a gang fight going on.. By the time I noticed them, they were dead and I had no idea what happened so a lot more guys came in and saw me worrying and taking more swigs of Water.... and they blamed me for the deaths even though I did NOTHING! T.T and then they took me to this thing with tracks and started taking me somewhere but then it stopped and they started dying and stuff.... and the first guy, my friend...came in to save me... then he went to drop me off back at my church and warned me about the water and told me I'd probably be in trouble soon.. so then I went in and this weird Mask Guy started talking to me 10:31 Desboy96 i went away 10:31 LuxInteritum about how I couldn't trust my friend..and it really annoyed me... and then somehow the two started fighting and then the mask guy used some sort of bomb but I couldn't find my friend...I heard him yelling as he was blown back..and then I went into this basement of the church [ xD ] and I started like remembering things and I remembered that I had hid some stuff in there TyphlosionMaster1 has joined the chat. 10:32 TyphlosionMaster1 Good afterfish. 10:32 LuxInteritum shhhh 10:32 TyphlosionMaster1 Sorry 10:32 LuxInteritum so I changed into this outfit and took my guns and then I waited for it to be safe and I left o.o then, I was walking around and saw my friend sleeping on a tree which was really weird so I decided to protect him from anyone that would attack him while he's asleep 10:33 Desboy96 Listen to me Ana 10:33 LuxInteritum -- huh? 10:33 Desboy96 That man is very dangerous He's walking down a path that you shouldn't follow 10:34 TyphlosionMaster1 Hmm 10:34 Desboy96 He is a danger to everything that makes this Nation great those men took you because they were confused but he killed them to make sure they didn't tell you the truth He stayed with you for selfish gains nothing more Those were innocent men he murdered and the one who attacked your church 10:35 LuxInteritum ? 10:35 Desboy96 he's an extremist someone just like the man you met like who rival gangs dunking it out at your expense Come back to a safer world 10:36 TyphlosionMaster1 I jump in? 10:36 LuxInteritum in this man's house of course not A world where you can't see the danger around you.... is not a safer world! 10:37 Desboy96 No a world where there is no danger! 10:37 LuxInteritum Just because you see something doesn't mean it's not there! 10:37 Desboy96 But eventually it will dissappear 10:38 LuxInteritum What if it WON'T!? Well!? 10:38 Desboy96 It will 10:38 LuxInteritum You can't say that for certain... 10:38 Desboy96 I can 10:39 LuxInteritum How? ._. 10:39 Desboy96 because our saviour Columbus has forseen it You attended Chruch you know this those were the best times of your life am I right? when you were a nun 10:40 LuxInteritum ...I don't know what makes me happy... And I can't be a nun if the church I was at got blown up! .___. 10:40 Desboy96 Then join my Church I can offer you ur life back 10:41 LuxInteritum what >.> You want me to just...go back to being an oblivious idiot...? 10:42 Desboy96 Your not oblivious Your safe Nothing that man told you is true 10:43 LuxInteritum How would you know that...... 10:43 Desboy96 Because... He's my brother 10:43 LuxInteritum [ DUN DUN DUNN ] [ xD ] 10:44 TyphlosionMaster1 [ I was gonna do that ] 10:44 LuxInteritum WHAT!? You two are soo..... different O.o 10:44 Desboy96 We've always been like that Budding heads since childhood 10:45 LuxInteritum [ I think you mean butting heads xD ] 10:45 Desboy96 but he joined an illegal military force that 10:45 LuxInteritum [ lol ] 10:45 Desboy96 and is walking down a road to destruction I have to stop him he's my responcibility not yours 10:46 LuxInteritum e.e but everything here just seems sooo......out of place....after yesterday.. 10:46 Desboy96 *pushes water towards her It'll put everything back to normal Come back to us Ana ITTTT 10:47 LuxInteritum *looks at it like it's some sort of evil poison o.o [ BUT IT'S MIND CONTROL ] *looks at Auron O.o *confused Ookayy....... *hesitantly picks it up; drinks 10:48 TyphlosionMaster1 it 10:48 LuxInteritum [ is it heavily drugged or just the normal stuff I used to drink ] 10:48 Desboy96 *normal stuff* 10:48 LuxInteritum ok xD WTF BUT I BUILT UP AN IMMUNITY [ this is just gonna make me switch back into my happy personality' and only for a LIMITED TIME ONLY xD lol like a commercial.... ] ^-^ 10:49 Desboy96 Well I have to go your room is around the corner and anything you need is around *puts on coat* 10:50 LuxInteritum Okaaayy!!!!!!!!!! HAVE A NICE DAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 10:50 Desboy96 You too *walks out* 10:50 LuxInteritum *acting eerily happy ^.^ [ oh shit ] [ this is bad ] [ this is bad ] [ this is really bad xD ] yayyyyyy~ waterrrrr o3o *runs to room [ what does my room look like ] 10:51 Desboy96 *huge room with nun outfit laying on the bed* 10:51 LuxInteritum omigoshhhhhh :O 10:51 Desboy96 *big window, closet, dresser, queen sized bed* 10:52 LuxInteritum [ e.e this is soooo bad... ] [ ohshitohshitohshiiit ] 10:52 Desboy96 ~Back as Des~ Where did that woman go...? Oh well *shrugs* 10:52 LuxInteritum [ xD \ lol ] 10:52 Desboy96 *Walks around* can join now Typh 10:53 TyphlosionMaster1 OK 10:53 LuxInteritum [ I BEEN TAKEN BY TEH ENEMY and lol dis gon' be interesting] 10:53 TyphlosionMaster1 *oK **Ok 10:53 Desboy96 sucks only having one arm *eats hotdog 10:53 TyphlosionMaster1 *Kicks opens door to Anas room* 10:53 Desboy96 atleast the military won't find me 10:53 LuxInteritum what [ no] [ typh ] [ stahp ] [ *facepalm* ] [ *facepalm x 2 * ] [ also ] THE BROTHERS LIKE HOTDOGS xD [ lololololololololol] [ o-o uuhm... ] [ HELLO ANYONE THERE ] 10:57 Desboy96 ? 10:57 TyphlosionMaster1 dunno what to do 10:57 LuxInteritum *rewinds to before typh did that 10:57 Desboy96 your a bounty hunter and I'm a wanted man 10:57 LuxInteritum [ ^ AHEM ] 10:57 Desboy96 *eating hotdog* 10:58 LuxInteritum [ lol why do those brothers love hotdogs so much xD ] 10:58 TyphlosionMaster1 *Walks on the streets* *Looks around* 10:58 Desboy96 I want some popcorn... 10:58 LuxInteritum [ lolololololololol that's like his first concern xD ] [ not danger or anything ] [ just popcorn xD ] 10:58 TyphlosionMaster1 *Throws bomb* I know you are here. 10:59 Desboy96 *walks towards popcorn stand *see's explosion What the hell? 10:59 LuxInteritum [ xD ] 10:59 TyphlosionMaster1 *Holds up wanted sign* 10:59 Desboy96 *-hides behind tree *see's Typh 10:59 TyphlosionMaster1 I know you are here, Destin DeClaud. 10:59 Desboy96 he's not with the CMF... what does he want from me 11:00 LuxInteritum [ XD LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ] 11:00 TyphlosionMaster1 *Whistles* 11:00 Desboy96 UGHH why is it so hard 11:00 TyphlosionMaster1 *Dog stands behind me* 11:00 Desboy96 to eat popcorn with one hand 11:00 LuxInteritum [ xDDDDD ] 11:00 TyphlosionMaster1 Fetch. *Dog runs to its target* 11:00 Desboy96 O.o *Throws popcorn at dog 11:00 LuxInteritum [ LOL ] 11:00 Desboy96 *runs across town 11:01 LuxInteritum [ xDDDDDDD ] 11:01 TyphlosionMaster1 *Dog runs after him* 11:01 Desboy96 I'm not blowing my cover for this idiot *see's gab between sky islands The bridges haven't connected yet T_T I guess I'll have to.. JUMP!! *leaps off of island 11:01 TyphlosionMaster1 *Calls back dog* 11:02 Desboy96 *barely makes it onto next one 11:02 TyphlosionMaster1 *Walks to bridge* 11:02 Desboy96 *runs through town 11:02 TyphlosionMaster1 *Sends dog after him* 11:02 Desboy96 *blends with the crowd 11:03 LuxInteritum this is hopeless [ wait ] [ do they run past my window o-o ] 11:03 TyphlosionMaster1 *Follows dog* *Throws sleep gas bomb* *Puts on gas mask* 11:05 Desboy96 Aww this guy *see's people fall asleep 11:05 LuxInteritum [ o.o oshet ] 11:05 Desboy96 *gets inside a building *happens to be virgils house 11:05 TyphlosionMaster1 Now it will be alot easier. 11:05 Desboy96 *closes door Synchro37 has joined the chat. 11:05 Desboy96 why doesn't this idiot have a lock!? 11:06 TyphlosionMaster1 *Searches for Des* 11:06 Desboy96 *steps up staurs 11:06 LuxInteritum [ what ] [ vergirl] !? 11:06 Desboy96 *Aurons 11:06 LuxInteritum *hears footsteps 11:06 Desboy96 *takes out gun *points to door 11:06 LuxInteritum *about to change into nun outfit o-o 11:06 Desboy96 atleast there's only one way in 11:06 TyphlosionMaster1 *Throws gas bomb at house* Synchro37 has left the chat. 11:07 LuxInteritum *bomb bounces off front door 11:07 Desboy96 *hears crash through window This guyy just wont give up *goes out the door 11:07 LuxInteritum AHH WHAT THE FLIPPING FUCK IS THAT FUCKING NOISE OUT THERE 11:07 Desboy96 Now that there's no one awake around *aims Gun I'll take you out quickly 11:08 LuxInteritum *stops trying to change; stays in street clothes 11:08 TyphlosionMaster1 *Whistles* *Dog attacks* 11:08 LuxInteritum *runs down steps and out door 11:08 Desboy96 *roundhouse kicks dog away 11:08 LuxInteritum WHAT THE FLIPPING FUCK IS GOING ON HE- O.o You..... 11:08 TyphlosionMaster1 *Takes out gun and fires* 11:08 LuxInteritum YOU REALLY DID GET INTO TROUBLE WHILE I WAS GONE!? OMFG >.> 11:08 Desboy96 *shoots *bullets reflect off eachother *switches mode Synchro37 has joined the chat. 11:09 LuxInteritum *aims Ak at Typg *pulls trigger 11:09 Desboy96 *fires two magnum shells at a time what the? 11:09 LuxInteritum *shoots multiple times 11:09 Desboy96 You again!? *looks at Ana 11:09 TyphlosionMaster1 *Bullet reflects off armor* 11:09 LuxInteritum GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU DUMB TWIT 11:09 TyphlosionMaster1 *Calls dog to attack Ana* 11:09 LuxInteritum I'LL FUCKING SHOOT YOU TILL YOUR ARMOR GETS DEPLATED YOU SORRY ASS BITCH *shoots at the dog >>> >.> * 11:10 Desboy96 uses chance to sneak away* 11:10 TyphlosionMaster1 *Calls dog back* 11:10 LuxInteritum ..... *keeps shooting at dog ¬.¬ 11:10 TyphlosionMaster1 I'll get you later. *Throws smoke bomb* 11:10 LuxInteritum *catches *throws it back 11:10 TyphlosionMaster1 *Dissapears* 11:10 LuxInteritum GO FUCK YOURSELF Synchro37 has left the chat. 11:10 LuxInteritum *runs after Des You You Arm guy Hey You Wait up Dude You wouldn't believe who I met I met your brother 11:12 Desboy96 *stops *turns around You what!? 11:12 LuxInteritum Yeah 11:12 Desboy96 *aims gun at you 11:12 TyphlosionMaster1 *Appears on roof* 11:12 LuxInteritum I was waiting for you outside the bathhouse an- O.o 11:12 Desboy96 I suggest you stay away from me 11:12 TyphlosionMaster1 *Bursts through roof* 11:13 LuxInteritum oh my god why does everyone keep saying that..... >.> [ LOL TYPH JUST LANDED IN SOMEONE'S HOUSE ]] [ faillllll ] 11:13 TyphlosionMaster1 Not here either. *Takes out the bullet Des fired at me from before* *Lets dog sniff on it* 11:15 LuxInteritum I'm NOT gonna stop following you, y'know... Your brother was nice and all, but he's on that water shit...He got me into drinkin some of that shit but..It wore off pretty quickly... Look, I'm not gonna let you get chased around by a bunch of idiots and their stupid pets. What will you do once you get hurt? Well? 11:16 Desboy96 I'm not going to get hurt Your safer with my brothe brother* Your just in my way 11:16 LuxInteritum uuughh this is ridiculous >.> you can't heal yourself..... and you think you can make it out there? 11:17 TyphlosionMaster1 *Sends dog to find Des* 11:17 LuxInteritum What happens when all the hospitals turn you out..because you're marked as an enemy of this place!? 11:17 Desboy96 I've been fine this long 11:17 LuxInteritum But just how long can you keep that up? Well? 11:18 Desboy96 aslong as I need to 11:18 LuxInteritum *ticked off 11:18 TyphlosionMaster1 *Throws sleep gas bomb into house* 11:19 LuxInteritum Okay, fine..Be that way...But dnt say I didn't warn you when you get seriously injured..... e.e [ LOL WE NOT IN HOUSES DIS BE FUNNY ] *walks off; irritated 11:19 Desboy96 *puts gun back in holster 11:19 TyphlosionMaster1 More pepole put to sleep. 11:19 Desboy96 *walks in opposite direction 11:19 TyphlosionMaster1 This is more and more interesting. 11:19 Desboy96 *man stands behind Typh 11:19 TyphlosionMaster1 *Turns around* 11:19 Desboy96 and what are you doing 11:20 TyphlosionMaster1 *Calls dog* 11:20 LuxInteritum *trying to find Auron's house Damnit...damnit where was that place..... 11:20 Desboy96 *Auron stands there with Katana in hand/sheathed 11:20 LuxInteritum T^T 11:20 TyphlosionMaster1 *Dog attacks* 11:20 LuxInteritum [ LOL watch the dog die] 11:20 Desboy96 *smacks dogs head into the ground with sheathed blade *man dissappears behind Typh 11:21 TyphlosionMaster1 *Takes out knife* 11:21 Desboy96 *knocks him in the back of the head *knocks him out 11:21 TyphlosionMaster1 *Knocked out* 11:21 LuxInteritum Damniiiiit where the fuck was Auron's house..... *walking around, trying to find it This street is larger than I remember.......uugh @.@ 11:21 Desboy96 I'd really rather not resort to violence *locks Typh and his dog in basement 11:21 TyphlosionMaster1 *Wakes up* 11:21 Desboy96 *puts Katana back 11:21 LuxInteritum Damnit where is that place!? 11:21 Desboy96 *walks outside to find Ana 11:21 LuxInteritum *kicks rock 11:21 TyphlosionMaster1 *Slams fist at door* 11:22 Desboy96 *see's her there you are 11:22 LuxInteritum I think I lost....the hous- !? Ohmygoshyou 11:22 Desboy96 *Typh chained to pole 11:22 TyphlosionMaster1 *Whistles* 11:22 LuxInteritum Sorry I'm not in my nun outfit or anything, sir..... 11:22 Desboy96 its alright lets go home its been a long day 11:22 LuxInteritum I saw my fr-I mean, your brother....being attacke- okay 11:23 TyphlosionMaster1 *Silver: Armor Mode* *Silver bangs at door* 11:23 LuxInteritum o.o I don't get something though, sir.. If he was just using me why did he say I'd be safer with you.... I don't get that logic.. O.o [ she asks too many almost-questions for her own good xD ] I'm an airplane .3. 11:25 Desboy96 lol to convince you to stay away from him my brother isn't completely hearless now go to bed its late 11:26 LuxInteritum o.o okay *goes to room 11:27 Desboy96 *walks down stairs to basement 11:27 TyphlosionMaster1 *Dog bangs on door* 11:27 Desboy96 *opens door Now you listen to me 11:27 LuxInteritum *falls on bed; passes out 11:27 Desboy96 I have a proposition You work for me now and you will hunt my brother Destin and bring himt o me to* 11:27 LuxInteritum [ oh shit xD ] 11:27 TyphlosionMaster1 With pleasure. 11:28 Desboy96 *Scene fades* To be Continued 11:28 LuxInteritum [ DUN DUN DUNNNNN ] 11:28 Desboy96 ~RP Off~ Good second session 11:28 LuxInteritum lololololololol yuh xD 11:29 TyphlosionMaster1 Yeah.